Cosquillas
by Sakhory
Summary: Italia llega a casa de Alemania, y se le ocurre la brillante idea de hacerle cosquillas al rubio. Pero éste no dejará las cosas así como así. Y al final, el malentendido tal vez no pueda ser explicado. Leve GerIta.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, ni sus personajes; no hago esto con fines de lucro, sólo por mero entretenimiento.

**Advertencias:** Insinuaciones Yaoi. Uso de nombres humanos.

…

Alemania se permitió respirar hondo, recostarse en su cómodo sofá, y disfrutar del silencio. Después de tener que soportar a Italia tanto tiempo todos los días, se lo merecía. Tendría su tan merecido descanso.

¿Verdad?

Cerró los ojos. Podría leer un libro o dedicarse a hacer otra cosa, pero no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Las cosas estaban muy tranquilas. Demasiado.

Tan tranquilas que aburrían.

¡Pero no es que no lo disfrutara! Por supuesto que no. Ludwig aprovecharía cada segundo para…

-¡_Doitsu, Doitsu_!

He ahí la, ahora inexistente, hora de paz de Alemania.

-¡Alemania! ¡No sabes lo que me sucedió!-exclamó Italia, moviendo los brazos, con los ojos entrecerrados como siempre, y una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro.

-¿Qué sucede, Italia? –preguntó Ludwig, ya acostumbrado a las interrupciones del italiano.

-Estaba paseando por ahí, cuando vi chicas lindas. Me acerqué a saludarlas-Feliciano parecía feliz al contar eso, pero su sonrisa se borró al contar lo que seguía -Pero cuando me acerqué, vi que Francia _nii-chan_ estaba con ellas. Entonces tuve que salir corriendo antes de que me viera y quisiera retarme a una lucha de esgrima-el castaño hizo un puchero ante eso, mientras el rubio suspiraba.

-Ya veo. Bueno, ya encontrarás otras chicas lindas.

-¿Tú crees?-el rubio asintió, y el rostro de Italia del Norte se iluminó – Tienes razón. Tal vez incluso tenga suerte y alguna de ellas me dé un beso, _ve~_.

El alemán hizo una mueca al pensar en eso. El italiano, en cambio, quedó mirando por la ventana, mientras tarareaba una canción en el idioma de su país. Ludwig suspiró, y contempló también el paisaje, mientras escuchaba la dulce voz de Feliciano.

De pronto, Italia dejó de cantar. Quedó mirando fijamente al alemán. Alemania lo miró, preguntándose qué le pasaría al más bajo.

Feliciano mantuvo la vista fija en los ojos celestes del rubio. Ludwig lo miró fijamente, ya que pocas veces podía observar los ojos miel del otro, completamente abiertos.

De pronto, el italiano se abalanzó sobre el alemán, posicionándose encima de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué…?-balbuceó el de ojos celestes, viendo la sonrisa de Feliciano.

El castaño llevó las manos hacia el pecho del más alto, recorriéndolo, para luego descansar las manos sobre los hombros del alemán. Ludwig creía que la cara le estallaría a causa del calor que sentía en sus mejillas. El más bajo comenzó a desabrocharle la chaqueta, dejándolo sólo con su camiseta sin mangas negra. El rubio tragó saliva, mientras las manos de Feliciano volvían a recorrerle el torso. El italiano posicionó las manos bajo las axilas del germano. Comenzó a mover las yemas de los dedos.

Y Alemania comenzó a reír estruendosamente.

Feliciano hizo una cara de horror durante un segundo, porque la risa de Ludwig era demasiado fuerte, y esa voz grave y autoritaria le daba algo de miedo. Pero luego, sintiendo al alemán retorcerse bajo su cuerpo, mientras balbuceaba entre carcajadas "¡_Basta, Italia, basta, por favor!_", no pudo evitar reír también. Porque, siendo sincero, le gustaba ver a Ludwig así.

El de habla alemana sentía que se le encogía el estómago con cada roce, y apenas podía decir una palabra coherente. Pataleaba y movía los brazos intentando zafarse del italiano, pero éste lo tenía bastante bien apresado. Maldijo el único día en el cuál Italia prestó atención a las tácticas de lucha.

Italia del Norte decidió darle un respiro al menor de los hermanos alemanes. Dejó de hacer cosquillas. Aún así, Alemania seguía riendo, y jadeaba en busca de aire. Los cabellos rubios estaban completamente desordenados.

Bastante sexy a los ojos del castaño.

-¿_Doitsu_? ¿Estás bien?-preguntó el descendiente de Roma. El rubio cesó las risas, y fulminó al más bajo con la mirada.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

-Pero… Alemania se veía tan feliz, ve~

-¡Eso es culpa de tus cosquillas!

-Entonces debería hacerte cosquillas más seguido~

-¡Italia!-lo reprendió un muy sonrojado alemán.

-¡Lo siento! ¡No me golpees!-lloriqueó el italiano.

-Igual me vengaré-dijo, y quitó a Feliciano de encima suyo, posicionándose él encima del castaño.

-¿Ve? ¿Qué ha…?

Italia no pudo seguir hablando, porque su aliado decidió pagarle con la misma moneda. Sí, Veneciano comenzó a reírse a todo pulmón, mientras Alemania le hacía cosquillas en la cintura. El menor de los italianos pataleaba, e intentaba apartar al más alto de encima.

Y el descendiente de Germania tampoco pudo evitar reírse, porque aunque él no era el que se retorcía de risa, el más bajo le había contagiado la felicidad.

**Extra~ **

Romano y Prusia se encontraban en el porche de la casa de Alemania. El mayor de los italianos suponía que su hermano estaba ahí (algo que lo hacía fruncir el ceño constantemente). El albino, por su parte, estaba bastante más relajado, con una cerveza en la mano. Sabía que su hermano menor era demasiado tímido para tirarse al italiano, algo de lo que Italia del Sur estaba completamente convencido.

-Escucha, hermano del macho patatas, si llego a ver que mi hermano está en una situación comprometedora culpa de ese fornido…-dijo Lovino- juro que patearé sus alemanes traseros hasta mandarlos a la casa del francés pervertido… _Capisci?_

Gilbert bufó.

-Te apuesto lo que quieras a que _West_ no hará nada.

Y dicho eso, la ex nación abrió la puerta de una patada. Se toparon con una peculiar vista: Ludwig encima de Feliciano, ambos en el sillón, jadeando y despeinados. Romano se ruborizó, más de furia que de vergüenza, y Prusia dejó caer el vaso de cerveza, haciéndolo añicos contra el suelo de madera. Los otros dos se volvieron hacia sus hermanos mayores.

-_Bruder!_ Puedo explicarlo… -comenzó un muy sonrojado Alemania, mientras salía de encima de Italia del Norte. Éste último fue corriendo hacia donde estaba su hermano. Apenas Lovino vio a su hermano enfrente de él, comenzó a gritar todo tipo de improperios contra Ludwig, su hermano, su abuelo, y todos sus ancestros más lejanos.

Prusia, seguía con los ojos como platos. Al final, sólo pudo decir:

-¡_West_ se ha tirado a _Ita-chan_!


End file.
